Yellow Bird/Tanicfan22's first version
Like Tanicfan22's other Angry Birds characters, Yellow Bird has an incredibly small amount of sprites, only two Normals and no Specials or Hypers. The sprites appear to have been ripped from ''Angry Birds, though visual artefact is prominent.'' ) |Image = File:Tanicfan22YellowBird1Portrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Tanicfan22 |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Yellow Bird is a two button character that only makes use of the and buttons, which translates into having only two Normals for each state type and no Special and Hyper attacks, though the crouching lacking a red hitbox renders in non-functional, effectively limiting the character to five attacks. Most of the character's attacks have incredibly short ranges, which not only makes it difficult for Yellow Bird to actually try and hit the opponent in the first place, it also renders his combo game almost completely negligible, with crouching into standing being the only combo the character has, which will only work if Yellow Bird is right next to the opponent when he uses crouching and the opponent is not in a corner. Despite the restrictions on the characters options, the lack of comboability is somewhat alleviated by an increased Attack stat, which allows Yellow Bird to deal greater damage in singular blows; however, because the damage increases on the attacks compared to the attacks are significantly greater, it is often not worth using the attacks outside of comboing into standing , not helped by the standing only having a single frame more startup than the standing . The best way for Yellow Bird to rack up damage is with the aerial , not only because the attack deals the most damage out of all the characters moves, but because it is the only attack where the character has no blue hitbox and is thus invulnerable during its entire duration; furthermore, the red hitbox comes out on frame 1, which means that it is effectively unblockable, with the only downside to the attack being that the Yellow Bird must initiate the attack while falling or risk being punished when he reaches the ground. Likely due to being a spriteswap, Yellow Bird's hitboxes radically change during various states such as crouching and being put into a hitstate, the latter being problematic because the hitbox becomes significantly thinner and thus better allows the character to slip out of a combo. Yellow Bird has access to three air jumps that it can use to gain greater height or better manoeuvre around opponents, though because of the lack of comboability of his aerial Normals and the aerial only ending by the time the character has landed, these additional air jumps don't offer additional offensive potential. Yellow Bird does not have a custom A.I. and thus uses the engine's default. Like with all characters which use the default A.I., it often jumps around, blocks and rarely attacks. Because of its limited moveset and the short range of its attacks, it's trivial to deal with. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Two-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters made by Tanicfan22 Category:Characters made in 2012 }}